


American Boy

by Rougetitan8199



Series: I was born this way [6]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gang finds out he has a boyfriend, M/M, Pony is gay, he's in college, in new york, later on they find out his boyfriend is his fiance, pony can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: Pony is in New York for college, when the gang surprises him they find out he has a boyfriend but later on they find out a bigger surprise about Pony and his boyfriend.
Relationships: Evie/Steve Randle, Kathy/Two-Bit Mathews, Ponyboy Curtis/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I was born this way [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022251
Kudos: 14





	American Boy

*7 years later - Pony is 21*

NEW YORK, NEW YORK

"The kid couldn't have lived on the lower floors, but no he had to choose the very top. 14 freaking stories, Imma kill that kid." Steve grumbled as he leaned against the wall in the elevator

"Most likely it's the cheapest but decent enough for him to live in and it's a near the college. It's better than catching trains and taxis all in one trip." Dally said

The elevator dinged and there were two doors, one on either wall. Pony's was located on the right, as they got closer to the door they could hear the tv playing but at a soft volume. Darry knocked, they waited and heard a shriek and 

BANG!

A shirtless disheveled Pony opened the door rubbing his head went wide-eyed when he saw the gang standing at his door.

"You guys know I hate surprises right. But I'll let this one slide." Pony smiled 

"I assume you had a good time last night." Twobit asked with a knowing smile and pointed to his neck

Pony nodded as he walked away from the door and further into the loft with the gang following behind him. Dally shut and locked the 3 locks on the doors, the lock on the doorknob, the lock that needs a key to get in from the outside and the deadbolt. Pony walked over to the Keurig and made a quick cup of coffee and took two aspirins.

"Nice place kid." Steve said looking around

"Thanks, it was the most decent place to live in that's near the college and besides it beats staying at the dorms where I would possibly have to share with a roommate who either drives me insane or makes a mess, but honestly now that i think about it I've lived with one for 2 years and we shared the same bed." Pony said giving Soda a knowing look

Everyone had amused smiles on their face while looking at Soda who was about to say something when the curtain from the other side of the room flung open to reveal a guy around Pony's age wearing boxers with the same disheveled look and half-asleep

"Hey babe, can ya ma- hello." He noticed the gang and looked at Pony who just smiled at him

"Coffee?" he gestured to the gang " Tyler this is my family Darry, Soda, Steve, Twobit, Johnny and Dally. Guys this Tyler my boyfriend" he finished

"Uh yea two sugars. Nice to meet you guys ill uh ill be right back." Tyler said as he made is way to the bathroom obviously looking sick

"Hey Tyler, I can make you a greasy pork sandwich served on a dirty ash tray." Pony said with a look on his face that says 'revenge'

"Uhhhhh I hate you!" Tyler said as he ran and soon heard him throwing up

"Yea but it was worth it." Pony said to himself

The gang looked at him

"What was that about?" Darry asked

"Most importantly why is he here." Soda going into protective mode

"He decided to mix whiskey with Yeager. Soda, I think you know why he's here, Twobit did when I answered the door." Pony said smirk

Tyler came out of the bathroom this time with a pair of pants on, Pony handed him his coffee and two aspirin.

"Sorry for the introduction earlier." Tyler apologized to the gang

A phone ringing ran through the quiet room, Pony ran to pick it up.

"Mary hey, whats up?" Pony moved to the next room leaving the gang and Tyler to themselves

"Mary?" Johnny asked

"His boss, she's in charge of Cosmopolitan Fashion Magazine. Pony's an intern." Tyler answered and showed the gang a copy 

The gang looked impressed as they watched Pony go from area to area with stuff in his hand every now and then, after a few minutes Pony cam back to them with his phone in hand.

"Everything ok?" Tyler asked

"Mary couldn't find the sketches, thankfully I keep a copy here and in my desk just for this reason." Pony explained as he sat his phone on the counter

"So you mixed whiskey with Yeager? Are you stupid?" Twobit asked Tyler

Tyler looked shocked but then smiled and nodded

"Yea apparently I am, babe me not to do that again." he said to Pony

" I told you that before you ordered it !" Pony exclaimed

The gang laughed 

*Later on - Night*

The gang sat a round table with Evie and Kathy who surprised their boyfriends dressed in their nicest clothes as they watched Pony and Tyler sing and dance in front of them and watched as Pony sat his eyes on their table. Pony walked over followed by Tyler and playfully shook Kathy's hand who smiled at him.

_**He said "Hey sister** _  
_**It's really nice to meet you"** _  
_**I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type** _  
_**I like the way he's speaking** _  
_**His confidence is peaking** _  
_**Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like whats underneath them.** _

The gang and other people laughed at the line and when Pony made gestures with his hand, Evie noticed something on Pony's hand as he walked away.

" I may be getting Pony in trouble for this but did you guys know about Pony being engaged?" Evie quietly asked Steve who went wide-eyed and shook his head and quietly told the gang. Their eyes shot to Pony's hand which in fact had a silver band on his ring finger when came back with his hands held out with his palms up towards the girls who took his hand as he pulled them onto the floor.

_**Would you be my love, my love?** _  
_**Would you be mine?** _  
_**Would you be my love, my love? (would you be mine?)** _  
_**Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh)** _

They smiled as they watched Pony, Tyler, Evie and Kathy dance with each other. Evie said something to Pony who looked in their direction, he nodded and said something to her. When the song was done, Evie and Kathy dragged their reluctant boyfriends to the dance floor, Johnny and Dally went to get drinks leaving Soda and Darry at the table when Pony sat down.

"So he proposed." Soda said

Pony nodded

"He didn't ask us." Darry said

Pony rolled his eyes

"It was a spur of the moment." Pony said with a smile on his face as he played with the ring on his finger

"When did he propose?" Soda asked

"Last month, made a complete idiot of himself while doing it." Pony said still playing with the ring remembering the day Tyler proposed

Darry and Soda smiled when they saw the look on Pony's face.

"Even though it was a spur of the moment we can see that he makes you happy Pony and that's all we want. By we, I mean not just us but the guys too." Darry said 

Pony looked at him and then on the dance floor where Steve and Twobit were looking at the brothers along with their girlfriends, he spotted his fiancé just a little away from the two couples.

"How much do you wanna bet that Evie and Kathy will be asking me for them to plan my gay wedding." Pony said 

They laughed as everyone came back to the table, Pony got up and Steve took his spot back. Twobit saw the brothers laughing as they made their way back and was about to ask but got cut off by the announcer.

"May my singers come back up please." 

They watched as Pony met with Tyler and they both walked up on stage and took their places behind the mics and sat on stools as Pony's voice rang out through the room

_**"I walked across an empty land** _  
_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand** _  
_**I felt the earth beneath my feet** _  
_**Sat by the river and it made me complete"** _

The gang were talking to each other about what Pony said but when Kathy and Evie "awwed" they looked up to see Pony and Tyler looking at each other while singing. Kathy leaned over and whispherd to Evie

"It is bad that I'm a little jealous?"

Evie chuckled quietly and shook her head

"I am too." 

They both watched as Tyler began singing but still looking at Pony

_**Oh, simple thing where have you gone** _  
_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on** _  
_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in** _  
_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin** _

"Are you girls crying?" Twobit asked his girlfirend and Evie

They both nodded

"Its a sweet song." Kathy said 

"Do you think Pony will lets us plan his wedding?" Evie said 

Darry and Soda looked at each other

"Guess we owe Pony 10 dollars" Soda said as Tyler finished song

_**Somehwere only we know?** _  
_**Somewhere only we know?** _

Everyone clapped and cheered as Tyler pulled Pony in for a kiss. The band began playing a song for couples to slow dance too, Tyler lead Pony off the stage and onto the dance floor as other couples stepped on the dance floor. Tyler pulled Pony close to him as they slow danced

"I love you." Tyler whispherd in Pony's ear

He felt Pony smile against he neck

"I love you too."


End file.
